Sabertooth
by Red Valentino
Summary: No Romance at the moment, basically Rogue and Sting in canon Fairy Tail starting from their first appearance then fill ins on what happens before their next appearance. Might diverge from canon. This is from Rogue's and Sting's POV.


AN: Yea, I'm in the Fairy Tail Mood. I wanted to try things from Rogue's POV since he is now my favorite character of FT at the moment and I recall reading a fic that follows a side character's POV and corresponds to the chapter by chapter. And now here is my interpretation of Rogue Cheney and his relationships. Also since their powers are currently unrevealed I will minimized the battle proportions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, etc. and this applies to all other chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1:

After hours of riding the training to Lantern Town to eradicate a new dark guild that was recently set up, Rogue and Sting can finally relax. Rogue had stuck his head out of the window, several hours ago to feel the air soothing his face, while Sting was trying to hold his breakfast in. Sting had his hands on his stomach and his head is twirling with dizziness.

"Sting-kun! Get a hold of yourself, the train has finally stopped," Lector berated his partner who had by then also leaned out the window to throw up his breakfast and dinner. "Sting-kun! You're part of the Strongest Five! How you can let a little motion sickness beat you?" Lector was exasperated, he couldn't understand how can someone so strong be so weak against moving vehicles or reckless enough to pick a mission in a location that is over 300 miles from the guild.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Rogue's partner chimed in happily in his green frog suit.

Rogue sighed in relief as he felt the motion sickness dispel. "He's got a point Sting, why did you pick a mission so far away?"

Sting turned to Rogue, "I've heard that their guild master used to be one of the Grimoire Heart, one of their top commanders. I know for a fact that Grimoire Heart was one of the top three guilds in Fiore. I'm looking forward to this match."

Rogue said indifferently, "Doesn't matter to me, I'm not interested in this."Rogue heads towards the door and walked out of the train, shortly followed by Sting and their two partners. Rogue walked straight ahead while lost in his thoughts. Rogue had known Sting for as long as he can remember and sadly Sting is still the same as he was, doing whatever it takes to find a strong opponent and boost his ego by defeating him or her.

"Oi! Rogue! Where are you going?" Sting cried out from behind him.

Rogue turned around and glared, "To finish this mission."

Sting smirked, "Yes but you are going the wrong way."

Rogue's facial expression did not change but inside he felt slightly embarrassed but decided to keep from making a snaky remark and followed Sting's lead.

Several hours later, the four of them had finally reached the dark guild which was located in the outskirts of the town. The guild's buildings have been composed broken down temples in the high hills, surrounded by ruins and rocks. Rogue gathered his power into his arms and was prepared to smash the building down with his dragon wing attack but Sting stood in front of him and blocked his path. "What are you doing?" Rogue was frustrated, he wanted to get this silly mission over and head back to the guild to enjoy his new novels but knowing Sting, he'll want to prolong the fight as long as possible.

"If you destroy the building, I can't have any fun. Even weaklings can put on some entertainment if given the proper motivation and time," Sting stated with a bloodthirsty smile.

Rogue sighed, Rogue knew if he tried to help, Sting was just get in the way again. After years of being Sting's partner, Rogue decided to go with the most efficient solution. "If you want to fight then go ahead, I'm not interested," Rogue decided to leave and find a suitable rock nearby to wait until Sting was done.

" Ah! Don't tell me you're scared Rogue-kun?" Lector taunted, despite knowing Rogue is Sting's near equal, he's always disliked his cowardly side since he never wanted to have any fun. Just taking care of the enemy as soon as possible without giving them a chance before he crushes them. Fro stayed silent, he knew Lector was only teasing. Rogue ignored Lector's statement and instead leaned against a rock with his eyes closed.

"Tch-!" Just because Sting was used to Rogue's mercy to the weaklings doesn't mean he likes it.

"Fro's going to look around with Lector!" Fro informed Rogue, chasing after Lector who has decided to search the area for more dark guild members who are not inside their headquarters. Meanwhile Sting has already entered the building and started his attacks.

Half an hour later, Sting walked to Rogue with a proud smile and sat down on a piece of rock next to him. "What a shame, that guild master was only a giant chicken. Pfff. Looks like the elite of the Grimoire Heart Guild is nothing but a bunch of empty boast. We came all this way for nothing," Sting explained.

"Then why are you so happy?" Rogue was genuinely curious, something must have happened to keep Sting in a good mood despite the weak opponents.

"That's because one of them had several magazines containing information on Fairy Tail's revival! Turns out Tenrou Island was hidden away." Sting informed Rogue who stood up in surprise.

**(Note the following dialogue and movements are from the manga)**

"Apparently, they've come back," Sting said as he carefully watched Rogue's reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue attempted to look bored but deep inside he can hear his own heart beating quickly and his voice was unsteady.

"The core members of Fairy Tail that disappeared seven years ago," Sting continued on.

"I'm not interested."

"Don't lie to me, Rogue. Especially when you looked up to Natsu-san that much" Sting turned to Rogue but Rogue turned his back to him.

"That was a long time ago," Rogue had his back to Sting because he was afraid Sting might make fun of Rogue's obsession with Natsu and Gajeel. Even though they had known each other for years, Sting has a habit of poking fun at Rogue's feelings of admiration for the two dragonslayers.

"Man, talking about 7 years ago really makes me nostalgic…I was this small back then. Ah! You were also Gajeel's fan boy back then, right? Man…Gajeel was really scary!" Sting reminisced.

"Don't cling to the past Sting. Those people were not there on the path we took," Rogue reminded him. Sting was unable to discern Rogue's emotions. As they stood there in awkward silence, a voice broke out behind them. "I found you! Die!" An archer came out of nowhere and shot an arrow at Rogue. Sting snatched it out of the air and began to eat it as the archer stared in shock, "He ate…the arrow…Huh?" The archer watched as Sting's teeth bite through the metal, "No way…He can't be..!" "PFFT!" Sting had finished the arrow and aimed a Dragon Roar at the enemy.

Sting deliberately missed and enjoyed watching the man with his face full of fear. "Ooh? You let your bad side slip out a bit, didn't ya?" Sting mocked the man as he and Rogue walked closer to their enemy. "S..so it was them…they're…The Double Dragons of Sabertooth…The White Dragon, Sting,…and Rogue, the Shadow Dragon. The Dragon Slayer Duo! Uwaaaaah!" The man cried out in fear as he recognized his opponents and ran away in fear.

"Hey, hey," Sting gestured behind him, "Are you just going to abandon your comrades? You're really are scum."

"They're a dark guild, after all…," Rogue finds it ironic that Sting made such a comment as Rogue had no doubt Sting doesn't understand the meaning of comrades and loyalty as Rogue does or the meaning of the words Sting himself just professed.

"Where did Lector and Frosh get off to?" Sting had just noticed that the two are missing.

Just then Lector and Frosh appeared out of nowhere. "Sting-kun really overdid it again, didn't he…" Lector commented once he saw the destruction around him. "RIBBIT" Frosh croaked. "We were just doing a bit of reconnaissance," a while ago Lector and Frosh had overheard an old couple talking about the revival of Fairy Tail and eavesdropped on their conversation, "You can always count on us, yup! Yoo~! We heard that the Fire Dragon and Iron Dragon has returned…we won't lose to them or the Sky Dragon-" "Fro thinks so, too," Frosh interrupted with a smile. "Right?" String squatted down and gave a Lector a high five. "After all, you're the most powerful Dragon Slayer Sting-kun!" Lector agreed.

"I think as of now, I'd definitely be able to beat Natsu-san," Sting boasted as he leads them back to town. "Yeah, of your you would! Yup!" Lector wholeheartly agrees. "Wanna go have a duel with him? Rogue?" Sting asked his quiet partner. "Not interested," Rogue answered plainly. "Fro, too," Frosh chimed in.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I'm planning to just do chapters they are both in, more like a novel form of the manga which is expanded through my imagination and thoughts on what happened off screen between those too. I added some quirks for them if you had noticed.


End file.
